


Priorities

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: When Dean gets a call from Jimmy that he got into a wreck in the Impala, Dean is understandably pissed.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



Castiel was in the garden with a basket brimming with drying weeds that he’d pulled from between his tomato plants when he hears the explosion from inside the house.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Without thought, Castiel leaps to his feet and hurries into the house.  Inside he finds Dean pacing the length of the kitchen, his face contorted and flushed with rage, and his knuckles white because he’s gripping his phone tight enough that it looks like it should shatter under the pressure.

“You stay put, I’ll come get you.”  Dean jerks the phone away from his ear and mashes his thumb roughly against the screen to hang up.  Without looking up, he spins on a heel and calls over his shoulder.  “Come on, Cas.  We need to go pick up your brother.”

“What?” Castiel hurries after him, worry distracts him from the fact that he’s tracking dirt across the floor as they head for the front door.  “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Jimmy crashed my car.”

Shock stops Castiel in his tracks.  But not for long, and he lengthens his strides so that he can catch up to Dean.  Which is a good thing because Dean doesn’t appear to be waiting for him.  He stomps over to Castiel’s truck, roughly swinging the door open and getting behind the wheel before slamming the door shut behind him.  Castiel scrambles to join him, not even considering saying anything about Dean driving his truck.  He pulls out his keys and puts them in Dean’s outstretched hand.

“Please don’t kill my brother,” Castiel says as Dean backs the truck out of the drive.  “Remember, you love him.”

Dean’s only answer is an angry grunt.  

Castiel sighs and decides not to push too hard for now.  Hopefully Dean will calm down before they reach the scene of the accident.

He doesn’t.  Apparently Jimmy had been on his way home, and the accident was at an intersection not very far away.  The Impala and the truck that side-swiped her are pulled off to the side, and there’s a cop car and an ambulance parked nearby.

The sight of the ambulance sends Castiel’s already racing heart into overdrive.  But when Dean pulls the truck to a stop, he’s barely managed to undo his seat belt by the time Dean is out of the truck and stalking toward the mangled cars.

Anger flashes through Castiel at Dean’s callousness, but Dean doesn’t even look at his car as he passes it.  His attention is on the police officer and the man talking to him.  When the officer steps to the side at the sound of Dean’s approach, Castiel goes dizzy with relief when he sees Jimmy.  He’s pale and visibly upset, but he’s standing and doesn’t appear to be injured.

And Dean is heading right for him.

Jimmy sees him coming, and his eyes widen with a mix of fear and sorrow.  “Dean, oh my god I’m so sorry, I-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean growls.  And he pulls Jimmy into his arms in a tight hug.  “Just shut up, Jimmy.  Tell me you’re okay.”

Jimmy’s shoulders shudder, and he sobs against Dean’s neck, but it sounds a little bit like a laugh.  “I thought you wanted me to shut up?”

“I don’t want you to fuckin’ apologize,” Dean nearly yells.  But then his voice lowers, and his next words are spoken gently.  “I just need to know that you’re alright.”

“I’m okay,” Jimmy mumbles.  “Just a little bruised and a lot shook up.”

Castiel grips Dean’s arm, and shakes it.  Dean gives him an apologetic look and loosens his grip just enough to wrap the arm around Castiel and pull him into the group hug.  Castiel wraps around Jimmy as much as he can, and with Dean’s body shielding them from prying eyes he presses kisses against Jimmy’s cheeks.  And then he kisses him once on the mouth before he feels like he can trust his voice.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Jimmy,” Castiel whispers into the space between them.

“Me too,” Dean adds.

Jimmy takes a shuddering breath, but he relaxes against them.  “What about your car?  She’s your baby.”

“You’re one of the loves of my life,” Dean tells him with a gentle smile.  He glances at Castiel in a silent message that he’s the other love, and Castiel can’t believe that he and Jimmy have been blessed with the affection of such a wonderful man.  “Besides, Baby can be fixed.”

“Can I help?” Jimmy asks timidly.

“I didn’t hire you at the shop for your pretty looks,” Dean says with an annoyed eye roll.  “But if you mess up her restoration, we’re gonna have words.”

“That’s reasonable, I guess,” Jimmy says with a smile.  The color is coming back to his cheeks, and the tremors that Castiel can feel running through his limbs start to subside.

Dean squeezes them both one more time.  “Yeah well it’s gonna be the last time you get to touch my girl in a long while, so you better enjoy it.”

“You can use the truck,” Castiel offers.

“Feel free to wrap the ugly thing around a pole,” Dean mutters.  He yelps when Castiel pinches his side.  “Alright, alright!  Jesus, Cas.”

Castiel and Dean share a smile when Jimmy laughs at their antics.  Now they know for sure he’s going to be okay.

 


End file.
